RESIDENT EVIL: BREAK OUT
by T-Virus 666
Summary: Mein Mann Steve und ich lebten in einem Häuschen, etwas abgeschiedn in einem kleinen Wäldchen...Das war die schlimmste Nacht in meinem Lebens...Als ich aufwacht schien die Sonne, doch...Ich konnte die verfaulten, zerfetzten Beine der Zombies sehen...Ich w


Resident Evil gehört nicht mir und ich habe nicht vor Geld mit der Geschichte zu verdienen.

RESIDENT EVIL: BREAK OUT

Montag:

Mein Mann Steve und ich leben (lebten) in einem Häuschen, etwas abgeschieden in einem kleinen Wäldchen. Wir gingen spazieren als wir einem Mann begegneten, der sich merkwürdig benahm. Zuerst dachten wir er sei betrunken, weil er mit dem Gesicht zu einem Baum gelehnt stand und hin und her schwankte. Ich dachte noch, gleich müsste er sich übergeben, aber er stand einfach nur da. Als er uns bemerkte machte er ein komisches Geräusch, das sich anhörte wie ein Knurren von einem Wolf oder so was. Ich sagte zu meinem Mann, dass ich so schnell wie möglich von diesem Kerl weg wollte. Aber wie Männer nun mal so sind und sich überall einmischen müssen, ging er zu ihm hin und wollte ihn ansprechen. Auf halbem Wege blieb er stehen und stand stocksteif da. Ich fragte ihn was los sei, doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Er drehte sich um, tat so als hätte er es sich anders überlegt und zerrte mich den Weg zurück zum Haus. Ich protestierte und fragte was los sei, was er denn auf einmal hätte, aber bis zum Haus sagte er keinen Ton. Er schupste mich zur Tür hinein, knallte sie zu, schloss sie ab, stellte noch einen Stuhl davor und setzte sich drauf. Steve sah noch nie so elend aus. Er war kreidebleich und der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Als ich ihn fragte was denn nun los sei, sagte er nur: „Tot,………. der Mann war tot"!

Ehrlich gesagt kam ich mir ziemlich verarscht vor und wurde auch ein bisschen sauer. Ich schnauzte ihn an und fragte ihn, ob er noch alle Latten am Zaun hätte. Aber als ich die Angst in seinem Gesicht sah, wusste ich irgendwie, dass er wohl Recht hatte. Mit einem Zittern in der Stimme sagte er, das er es zuerst gerochen hätte, er dachte aber dass es wohl von einem toten Tier kam, das in der Nähe verweste. Dann hatte er dem Mann ins Gesicht gesehen und feststellen müssen, das er keine Nase mehr hatte. Der Mann hatte anstelle der Nase nur noch ein paar Hautfetzen, die ihm über dem Loch im Gesicht hingen. Als ich das hörte, wusste ich nicht mehr was ich sagen sollte. Ich stand einfach nur da und sah meinem Mann zu, wie er anfing, die Rollläden vor den Fenstern runter zu lassen und alle Türen abzusperren. Denn es wurde langsam dunkel …..!

Dienstag:

Das war die schlimmste Nacht in meinem Leben. Ein Alptraum jagte den nächsten und mein Mann saß die ganze Nacht am Fenster (im 1. Stock) und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Natürlich sah er nichts und als der Morgen graute, war er sich auch gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nicht doch ein böser Scherz war. So etwas wie Zombies gibt es ja auch nur im Film. Nach dem Frühstück war alles wieder normal, außer dass weder das Radio noch der Fernseher funktionierten. Aber wenn man soweit ab wohnt, kann das schon mal vorkommen und wir dachten uns nichts dabei. Wir entschlossen uns, in die Stadt zu fahren um einzukaufen. Als wir uns der Stadt näherten, begegneten wir keinem Menschen. Die Stadt war wie ausgestorben. Ich sah, dass bei einigen Geschäften die Türen offen standen, aber es war niemand zu sehen. Als wir das sahen, kam die Angst wieder und keiner von uns wollte aus dem Auto steigen, um nachzusehen was los war. Wir fuhren einmal quer durch die Stadt, als wir auf dem Rückweg einer Frau auf dem Bürgersteig begegneten. Wir fuhren von hinten an sie ran. Ich wollte schon das Fenster runterkurbeln und sie fragen was passiert sei, als Steve eine Vollbremsung machte. Ich wunderte mich über zwei Dinge, erstens warum die Vollbremsung, es war ja sonst niemand da außer uns. Zweitens wunderte ich mich, warum die Frau gar nicht darauf reagierte, dass hinter ihr ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen hält. Ich sah genauer hin und merkte, dass die Frau genau wie der Mann im Wald hin und her schwankte. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und die Kleidung hing teilweise zerfetzt an ihr herunter, außerdem trug sie nur einen Schuh. Dann merkte ich, dass der Fuß ohne Schuh merkwürdig verdreht aussah und dass sie eine blutige Spur hinter sich herzog. Wir fuhren langsam weiter, bis wir auf gleicher Höhe mit ihr waren. Als sie uns bemerkte, drehte sie sich langsam in unsere Richtung. Mir wurde sofort schlecht als ich ihr Gesicht sah. Die Haut sah weißgrau aus, ihre Augen waren umrandet von schwarzen Schatten. Die Augen selbst waren milchig weiß. Ihre Wangenknochen traten hervor und schwarze Adern verliefen quer durch ihr Gesicht. Ich war wie gelähmt. Erst als ich hörte wie die Autotür aufging und mein Mann auf die Straße kotzte wurde ich in die Realität zurückgeholt. Kaum drehte ich mich wieder zurück, um nach der Frau zu sehen, stand sie schon neben meinem Fenster und versuchte mich anzugreifen. Sie grabschte mit ihren blutverkrusteten Fingern an der Scheibe herum und wunderte sich, dass sie nicht an mich herankam. Als sie merkte dass auf der anderen Seite jemand aus dem Auto hing, sprang sie auf die Motorhaube und zog sich auf die andere Seite, um an Steve heranzukommen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte ich ihn ins Auto ziehen und die Tür abschließen. Voller Wut schlug sie gegen das Fenster, aber sie konnte uns nicht erreichen. Mit einemmal knallte noch ein Körper auf unsere Motorhaube. Dieses Mal war es ein Mann, ihm fehlte ein Auge und die eine Hälfte seines Gesichtes sah aus, als ob sich jemand daran festgekrallt und mit großer Wucht die Wange herausgerissen hatte. Auch er versuchte uns zu greifen, als es nicht gelang, packte ihn die Wut und er schlug mit der Faust auf die Windschutzscheibe ein. Wir merkten gar nicht, dass wir einfach nur da saßen, die Zombies anstarrten und schrieen. Plötzlich schlug auch hinten eine Kreatur gegen unser Auto, was uns aus unserer Hysterie riss. Mein Mann versuchte das Auto zu starten und schaffte es, den Wagen erst zweimal abzuwürgen, bevor er mit durchdrehenden Reifen losfuhr. Als ich mich umdrehte wunderte ich mich nicht, dass ich nur zwei der Biester sah, die auf der Straße hinter uns her liefen. Auf dem Weg durch die Stadt sahen wir noch einige Zombies, wie viele es wirklich waren, würden wir erst später merken. Wir fuhren nach Hause, denn keiner von uns beiden wusste einen besseren Ort an den man hätte fahren können. Zuhause angekommen stiegen wir aus dem Auto und ich ging zur Haustür um aufzuschließen, als ich Steve schreien hörte. Es war ein Schrei, wie ich ihn noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. In dem Schrei war Angst, Panik, Ekel und Schmerz. Ich wirbelte herum und sah, dass ein Zombie meinem Man ins Bein biss. Die Bestie hatte sich hinten am Wagen festgekrallt und wir hatten sie mit zu uns nach hause geschliffen. Der Zombie biss sich richtig fest und mein Mann versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, aber vergebens. Der Untote schlang die Arme um die Beine meines Mannes und brachte ihn somit zu Fall. Gierig zerrte er sich an der Kleidung bis zum Hals hoch und ich musste zusehen, wie er immer wieder versuchte zuzuschnappen wie ein tollwütiger Hund. Ich musste etwas unternehmen und fand einen Stock, der in der Einfahrt lag. Mit dem prügelte ich wie wild auf den Zombie ein, ohne große Wirkung. Es schien ihn gar nicht zu stören, bis ich ihm den Stock direkt ins Auge stach. Sofort sank er auf Steve zusammen, der unter ihm vor Schmerzen stöhnte. Ich rollte den Zombie von meinem Mann und half ihm ins Haus, wo ich die Wunde am Bein versorgte. Glücklicherweise konnte er den Untoten abwehren, sodass er ihn nicht noch öfters hätte beißen können. Ich legte ihn ins Bett und ließ alle Rollläden runter und schloss alle Türen zu.

Mittwoch:

Als ich aufwachte schien die Sonne. Es hätte ein wunderschöner Tag werden können, wenn die Geschichte mit dem Zombie nicht gewesen wäre. Zuerst blieb ich liegen und lauschte, nichts war zu hören, außer dass Atmen von Steve. Ich stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster, nichts. Ein ganz normaler Tag dachte ich mir. Bis ich sein Gesicht sah. Auch er war jetzt kreidebleich und als ich die Bettdecke zurück schlug, war sein ganzer Körper schweißnass. In dem Moment als ich ihn ansah, fing er an zu zittern und zu krampfen. Seine Augen sahen glasig aus und waren rot unterlaufen. Ich rannte zum Telefon und wollte einen Krankenwagen anrufen, doch die Verbindung war tot. Im Apothekerschränkchen fand ich Scherztabletten und Beruhigungsmittel, die ich meinem Mann gab, die aber auch nicht lange wirkten. Im Laufe des Tages verschlechterte sich sein Zustand immer mehr. Radio, Fernseher und Telefon, alles war tot. Ich war am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches. Als er schlief, suchte ich nach einem Fernglas, stieg auf den Dachboden und überblickte die Gegend. Zuerst sah ich nichts, bis ich zwischen den Bäumen einen Zombie erblickte. Eigentlich sah man nur eine rote Jacke, die sich hin und her bewegte, aber es war das typische Schwanken eines Untoten, es gab keinen Zweifel. Ich suchte die Gegend genauer ab und plötzlich sah ich überall wankende Körper, die in Richtung Haus unterwegs waren. Ich bekam die Panik, meine Hände und mein Gesicht fingen an zu kribbeln und ich dachte jeden Moment müsste ich umkippen. Als ich vom Dachboden stieg hörte ich sie unten schon gegen die Türen und Fenster schlagen und rütteln. Ein kleines Fenster im Flur ging gerade zu Bruch, als ich daran vorbei kam. Gierige Arme und Hände versuchten mich zu greifen, aber sie erwischten nur meinen Pullover und zerrten wie wild daran. Ich konnte mich im letzten Moment losreißen und stürzte dabei auf den Boden. Es breitete sich sofort ein widerlicher Geruch im Flur aus, der von den Verfaulten ausströmte. Die Arme, die sich durch das kleine Fenster schlängelten waren mit grauer Haut überzogen. Unter der Haut liefen schwarze Adern lang und ein Arm hatte eine tiefe Bisswunde, aus der eine ekelhafte Flüssigkeit tropfte. Ich rannte durchs Haus und suchte nach Brettern, um das Fenster zu vernageln. Natürlich fand ich kein einziges Brett in der Wohnung, denn bei uns hatte ja alles seinen Platz. Bretter lagen bei uns im Keller, und schon wieder durchfuhr mich ein Anfall von Panik. Denn ich hatte vergessen, die Kellertür abzuschließen. Das Schlagen der Fäuste und Kratzen der Fingernägel an den Türen und Fenster machte es mir nicht unbedingt leichter zu lauschen, ob im Keller auch schon Zombies waren. Ich suchte mir ein langes Küchenmesser und stellte mich in Position, mit der Klinke der Kellertür in der Hand. In meinem Kopf zählte ich langsam bis drei und riss die Tür auf. Es war stockdunkel, ich fingerte an der Wand nach dem Lichtschalter und knipste das Licht an. Langsam, Stufe für Stufe schlich ich die Kellertreppe hinunter. Als ich unten war und um die Ecke schaute, sah ich, dass der Kellerschlüssel im Schloss steckte. Ich drehte mich nach allen Seiten um, um nachzusehen ob ich allein war und rannte dann zur Kellertür, die zur selben Zeit auf ging, als ich davor stand. Ich warf mich dagegen und schloss ab. Sofort schlugen die Zombies in rasender Wut dagegen und randalierten. Keuchend sank ich an der Kellertür auf den Boden und merkte, dass meine rechte Hand schmerzte. Als ich sie ansah war sie blutverschmiert und eine Scherbe vom Flurfenster steckte noch in der Wunde. Es schmerzte schon in bisschen, als ich sie rauspulte und verband, aber damit konnte ich mich jetzt nicht aufhalten. Ich suchte die Bretter und ging zum Fenster zurück. Angeekelt stand ich da und sah die Arme und die Gesichter dahinter wie sie versuchten, mich zu fassen. Völlig hilflos schaute ich auf die Bretter und dann zum Fenster, ich konnte mich schließlich nicht einfach so dem Fenster nähern, ohne dass mich die Untoten erreichten. Dann hatte ich einen Plan aber keine Ahnung ob er auch funktionierte. Ich ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm einen Beutel mit Schnitzeln aus dem Gefrierschrank, riss ihn auf und versuchte es den Biestern in die Hand zu drücken. Nichts passierte, sie ließen es fallen und kümmerten sich gar nicht darum. Wieder stand ich da und überlegte. Dann kam mir der rettende Gedanke, ich legte die Schnitzel in die Mikrowelle und taute sie auf. Als sie aufgetaut und schön weich und warm waren, rieb ich sie an meinen Klamotten, denn sie sollten meinen Geruch annehmen. Dann versuchte ich es noch mal und diesmal klappte es. Sie rissen mir das Fleisch aus den Händen und ich konnte erst einmal ein Brett annageln. Kaum war ich mit dem ersten Brett fertig, grabbelten sie schon wieder durch das Fenster und fingen auch an am Brett zu rütteln. Ich lief in die Stube und holte ein großes dickes Kissen um sie damit zurück zu drängen. Ich stopfte es in das kleine Loch und es blieb stecken, sodass ich das Fenster zunageln konnte. In Windeseile lief ich durch die Wohnung und schob vorsichtshalber alle möglichen Möbel vor die Türen und Fenster. Dann ging ich hinauf zu Steve. Als ich ins Schlafzimmer kam, hörte ich ein Röcheln und Pfeifen von seinem Atmen. Es war ein Schock für mich, als ich ihn ansah, denn ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich ein Mensch in so kurzer Zeit so schrecklich verändern könnte. Ihm lief der Speichel aus dem Mund, der eine gelbliche Farbe hatte. Er war weiß wie die Wand und sein Gesicht war eingefallen, die Wangenknochen traten hervor. Unter den Fingernägeln färbte sich die Haut schwarz und es sah aus, als seinen sie um ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Als er mich sah, verdrehte er die Augen nach hinten und krallte sich in sein Bettzeug vor Schmerzen. Ich versuchte ihm noch eine Schmerztablette zu geben, die er aber sofort wieder erbrach. Dann fiel er wieder in Ohnmacht. Ich legte mich daneben in mein Bett und wusste nicht mehr was ich machen sollte. Nach einer Weile schlief ich vor Erschöpfung ein.

Donnerstag:

Es war kurz vor dem Morgengrauen als ich aufwachte. Ich wunderte mich selbst, dass ich so tief und lange geschlafen hatte. Als ich mich umdrehte, um nach meinem Mann zu sehen, war er weg. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und fing an, ihn im ganzen Haus zu suchen. Als ich ihn unten im Wohnzimmer fand, war er gerade dabei die Möbel von den Fenstern zu schieben und die Rollläden hoch zu lassen. Schreiend lief ich zu ihm und wollte ihn hindern, denn die Rollläden waren schon fast bis zur Hälfte hoch. Ich konnte die verfaulten, zerfetzten Beine der Zombies sehen, die vor unserer Terrassentür standen. Ich schubste ihn weg und drückte denn Knopf, der die Rollläden wieder runter fahren lies, als er mich zähnefletschend ansah. Es war ein Bild des Schreckens, so einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte ich mein Leben lang noch nie gesehen. Voller Hass und Wut sah er mich an, er versuchte auch zu sprechen aber es war so undeutlich, dass ich kein Wort verstand. Ich sprach ihn an und wollte ihn beruhigen, ging auf ihn zu, um ihn anzufassen. Aber er schlug meine Hand beiseite und gab mir eine schallende Ohrfeige. Er drehte sich um und wankte, langsam und steif aus dem Wohnzimmer in Richtung Flur. Er versuchte die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hochzusteigen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Ich sah, dass er es nicht mehr schaffte, sein Bein zu heben. Ich folgte ihm langsam und sprach ihn an, er gab einen knurrenden Laut von sich und der Speichel lief ihm aus dem Mund. Das Hosenbein seines Schafanzugs war total verschmiert mit Blut und Eiter. Ich ging in die Knie, um nach seiner Wunde zu sehen, als ich das Hosenbein hochzog wurde mir schlecht. Voller Ekel wand ich mich ab, denn das Bein sah nicht nur schlimm aus, es stank widerlich nach verfaultem Fleisch. Mir stand das Essen bis zum Hals. In dem Moment als ich ihm das Hosenbein wieder runter zog, packte er in meine Haare und zerrte wie besessen daran. Als ich mich losriss, hatte er ein Büschel meiner Haare in seinen Händen und mir tropfte Blut von der Stirn. Er stopfte sich die Haare in den Mund und begann, darauf rum zu kauen. Ich bekam Angst vor Steve, stieß ihn zur Seite und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Da er seine Beine nicht mehr richtig bewegen konnte, konnte er mir ja auch nicht folgen. Er stand also unten an der Treppe und starrte hinauf. Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab, heulend warf ich mich auf das Bett. Nach einer Weile ging ich ins Badezimmer, um mich frisch zu machen. Denn ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ich auch schon nach Verwesung roch. Ein Blick in den Badezimmerspiegel ließ mich aufschreien. Als mein Mann mir die Ohrfeige gab, hatte er mir mit den Fingernägeln tiefe Kratzer in die Haut geritzt. Sie sahen rot und entzündet aus, obwohl es erst einige Stunden her war. Plötzlich hörte ich ein dumpfes Geräusch, ich ging zurück zur Treppe und sah, dass Steve reglos am Boden lag. Am liebsten wäre ich natürlich gleich zu ihm hingelaufen, aber die Angst war zu groß. Es kam noch ein letztes Röcheln aus seinem Mund und dann war er still und seine Augen färbten sich milchig weiß. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich plötzlich auf und starrte mich an. Er fletschte die Zähne, die irgendwie braun und verfault aussahen, und begann auf allen Vieren die Treppe hoch zu kriechen, wie ein wildes Tier, das auf Beutejagd ist. Ich rannte zurück ins Schlafzimmer, schloss es ab und schob das Bett davor. Sogleich fing er an, sich gegen die Tür zu werfen und vor Wut zu randalieren. Er gab scheußliche Geräusche von sich, die sich anhörten wie ein Fauchen oder ein Schreien, das einem im Halse stecken bleibt. Als ich sah, dass das Bett nicht viel vor der Tür brachte, versuchte ich, den Kleiderschrank vor die Tür zu schieben. Denn es sah so aus, als ob die Tür nicht mehr lange standhalten würde. Das gelang mir dann auch, bloß jetzt saß ich natürlich auch in der Falle. Aus dem Schlafzimmer führte nur diese Tür, oder ich konnte noch aus dem Fenster springen. Allerdings nicht ohne mir den Hals zu brechen. Plötzlich hörte das Schlagen gegen die Tür auf und nichts war mehr zu hören. Ich warf mich auf das Bett und bekam meinen wohlverdienten Nervenzusammenbruch. Allerdings fing durch mein Schluchzen das Hämmern gegen die Tür wieder an. Als ich aus dem Fenster sah, begann die Sonne unterzugehen. Ich nahm mir meine Bettdecke und legte mich unter das Bett, denn da fühlte ich mich irgendwie sicherer.

Freitag:

Ich wachte davon auf, das meine Wange wie verrückt juckte und brannte. Als ich meine Fingernägel ansah, bemerkte ich, dass sie total blutig waren. Im Schlaf hatte ich an meiner Wange gekratzt, mein Pullover und das Bettzeug waren blutverschmiert. Ich kroch unter dem Bett hervor und schaute auf die Uhr, es war schon fast Mittag. Ungläubig starrte ich auf den Wecker, denn ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich seelenruhig ausschlafen könnte. Mein Magen meldete sich mit einem lauten Knurren. Denn ich hatte fast drei Tage nichts Richtiges mehr gegessen. Doch ich saß in der Falle, wie sollte ich aus dem Schlafzimmer kommen, geschweige denn in die Küche zum Kühlschrank? Wenn ich etwas zu essen wollte, würde ich selbst zu Essen werden. Ich ging im Schlafzimmer auf und ab, schmiedete Pläne und verwarf sie gleich wieder. Nach einer Weile wurde ich wütend, nahm mir ein Kopfkissen und riss daran rum, bis die Federn flogen. Erst da merkte ich was ich eigentlich tat. Während meiner Raserei, setzte auch das Schlagen gegen die Tür wieder ein. Es machte mich verrückt, ich bekam hämmernde Kopfschmerzen und das machte mich schon wieder wütend. Ich schrie und begann, von der anderen Seite gegen den Schrank zu schlagen. Nach einer Weile hatte ich dieses Bild im Kopf, wie wir beide von beiden Seiten, wie verrückt gegen die Tür schlugen und uns am liebsten getötet hätten. Es erschreckte und belustigte mich gleichzeitig. Nun war es schon fast Nachmittag und ich war dem Essen noch keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Auch mein Mund war ausgetrocknet und mein Hals fing an zu kratzen. Ich musste unbedingt etwas trinken, noch ein Problem zu dem ich keine Lösung hatte. Wieder überlegte ich, was ich tun könnte, sah dabei aus dem Fenster und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als ich die Horden von Zombies um unser Haus sah. Es war ein Anblick, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Jetzt wo ich sie sah, hörte ich sie auch. Sie heulten, stöhnten, hämmerten und zerkratzten unser Haus. Bei einigen waren die Finger schon blutig gekratzt, andere hatten sich in die Fensterbänke und Türrahmen festgebissen. Wieder andere rammten sich gegen die Türen oder einfach gegen die Wand. Ich zwang mich nicht mehr hinzugucken, denn es wallte wieder ein leichtes Panikgefühl in mir auf. Mein Hals kratzte wie verrückt und ich bekam einen schlimmen Hustenanfall. Als ich in meine Hand sah, war sie mit blutigem Speichel bespuck. Ich merkte, wie mir die Schweißtropfen an meinem Gesicht runterliefen und das ich auf dem einen Auge nicht mehr richtig gucken konnte. Ich brauchte unbedingt einen Spiegel, um mein Gesicht zu untersuchen, doch der Spiegel stand im Badezimmer. Auch da wieder ein Problem ohne Lösung. Es gab für mich nur eine Chance, ich musste aus dem Fenster steigen und mich an der Wand zum Badezimmerfenster rüberhangeln, nicht abrutschen und das Fenster so leise aufbekommen, dass Steve es nicht hörte. Also dann los. Als ich das Fenster öffnete, merkte ich hinter mir, dass die Tür zu Bruch ging. Glücklicherweise stand der Schrank ja noch davor, aber auch der hinderte meinen Mann nicht lange daran, in das Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Also kletterte ich aus dem Fenster und versuchte, nicht nach unten zu gucken. Ich hangelte mich an einem kleinen Vorsprung entlang und war etwa einen halben Meter von dem Fenster entfernt als Steve ins Schlafzimmer stürmte und sich aus dem Fenster lehnte. Es handelte sich nur um Millimeter, dass er mich erreichen konnte, er konnte schon den Stoff von meinem Pullover berühren, aber er bekam ihn nicht zu fassen. Unter mir heulten und schrieen die Zombies gierig und versuchten nach mir zu greifen. Zwischen den beiden Fenstern hatten wir ein Rosenspalier befestigt an dem ich mich ein bisschen festhalten konnte. Aber da ich vom Pech verfolgt wurde, merkte das auch ein Zombie, der unten stand, dass man daran auch hochsteigen konnte. Er war relativ langsam, aber ich musste mir schleunigst was überlegen. Ich kletterte zum Badezimmerfenster, bekam es aber logischerweise von außen nicht auf, geschweige denn leise. Also saß ich mal wieder in der Falle. Als ich zurück kletterte, wackelte das Spalier schon sehr und es würde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange halten. Ich stieg wieder auf den kleinen Vorsprung, damit ich nicht in die Tiefe fallen würde, wenn das Spalier abbricht. Nun kamen sie von beiden Seiten, ich merkte schon wie mich der Untote am Schuh berührte und begann zu schreien. Meine Angst war unbeschreiblich. Wenn der Zombie noch höher kletterte, hatte er mich bald und würde mich vom Vorsprung zerren. Steve fuchtelte immer noch aus dem Fenster und versuchte, an mich ran zu kommen, da nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und packte ihn an dem Ärmel seines Schlafanzugs und zerrte daran. Durch das Ziehen rutschte er ein Stückchen weiter aus dem Fenster, so dass ich ihn an seinem Haar packen konnte, ich riss daran und verlor beinah das Gleichgewicht. Aber es funktionierte, Steve konnte sich nicht mehr halten und stürzte aus dem Fenster. Nun kletterte ich wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer und schloss das Fenster. Ich sah hinunter und erkannte meinen Mann, wie er zwischen den anderen Bestien wütete. Auf einmal überkam mich schreckliche Übelkeit und ich rannte ins Badezimmer. Als es mir besser ging, wagte ich einen Blick in den Spiegel, aber merkte sofort, dass ich das besser nicht hätte tun sollen. Die verletzte Seite in meinem Gesicht war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Als hätte ich über diese Seite eine Maske gezogen. Sie war aufgedunsen, die Haut war blass und das Auge rot unterlaufen. Die Striemen klafften auseinander und es lief eine blutig eiterige Flüssigkeit heraus. Normalerweise wäre mir das Hungergefühl sofort vergangen, aber komischerweise wurde es mit einem mal stärker. Ich hatte unheimlich großen Appetit auf Fleisch. Rohes Fleisch. Also plünderte ich den Gefrierschrank und schlang gierig das aufgetaute Fleisch in mich hinein. Danach schlief ich in der Küche vor Erschöpfung ein.

Samstag:

Ich wachte unter krampfartigen Zuckungen auf. Schaum floss mir aus dem Mund und ich merkte wie ich laut schrie und gurgelte. Der Anfall war genauso schnell vorbei wie er gekommen war, ich stand etwas verwirrt auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Das Schlagen und Rütteln der Zombies störte mich schon gar nicht mehr. Aus irgendeinem Grund stelle ich den Fernseher an und erst als ich ein Bild bekam, erinnerte ich mich daran, dass er ja vor einigen Tagen nicht mehr ging. Die Bilder, die ich im Fernseher sah, schockierten mich nicht im Geringsten. Obwohl überall Tote lagen, Häuser zerstört waren und alles so aussah als wäre Krieg. Zwischen den Trümmern wankten immer wieder Zombies umher und der Sprecher redete irgendwas von Umbrella, T-Virus, Antivirus, Kopfschuss und lebenden Toten. Es interessierte mich nicht wirklich. Alles was ich wusste war, das ich scheiße aussah und das ich unheimlichen Hunger hatte. Alles andere war uninteressant. Also ging ich wieder zum Kühlschrank, um mir was zum Essen zu holen, bis ich merkte, dass er leer war. Vor Wut schlug ich um mich, ich flippte total aus. Ich rammte gegen die Wand, ich schlug gegen alles was mir in den Weg kam und ich fühlte keinen Schmerz. Als ich an dem kleinen vernagelten Fenster vorbeikam und ich das Kratzen der Zombies von draußen hörte, fing ich an auch daran zu schlagen, bis sich die Bretter lösten. Sogleich grabschten die Hände wieder nach mir, doch diesmal wich ich nicht vor Angst zurück. Ich griff mir einen Arm und biss hinein, um meinen Hunger zu stillen. Ein großes Stück verwestes Fleisch klemmte zwischen meinen Zähnen, als ich merkte, was ich getan hatte. Ich spuckte es aus und würgte bis ich dachte ich müsste ersticken. Danach fühlte ich nach meinem Puls, denn ich wollte wissen, ob ich schon eine von ihnen, oder ob ich noch Mensch war. Der Puls war noch da, mein Verstand weniger. Plötzlich hörte ich Schüsse, die sich näherten. Die Zombies die vor dem kleinen Fenster standen brachen zusammen und es kamen auch keine neuen wieder nach. Dann hörte ich Stimmen, Menschen riefen nach Überlebenden, ich schrie. Ich wollte um Hilfe rufen, aber ich konnte keinen Satz mehr bilden, ich schrie und schrie und schrie. Es grenzte an ein Wunder das meine Retter mich überhaupt gefunden hatten. Denn ich hörte mich an wie ein Zombie, es war schon nichts Menschliches mehr in meiner Stimme. In dem Moment als ich zusammenbrach, flog die Tür auf und Menschen kamen ins Haus. Ich nahm alles nur noch verschwommen war. Das einzige, an das ich mich noch erinnern konnte, war, dass ich das Wort UMBRELLA las, das ein Mann auf seiner Jacke hatte. Dann wurde ich ohnmächtig…!

Sonntag:

Ich wachte in einem weißen Raum auf. Kabel und Drähte kamen aus meiner Haut, doch ich fühlte mich sehr gut. An einer Wand war ein großer Spiegel. Ich betrachtete mich darin und sah, dass meine Verletzungen geheilt waren. Dann fiel mir auf das ich nicht nur mich sah, hinter dem Spiegel saßen noch andere Personen die mich beobachteten. Ich sprach sie an und sah, dass sie verwundert wirkten, dann fingen sie an zu diskutieren und erstaunlicherweise konnte ich trotz der Spiegelwand jedes Wort verstehen. Erschreckt stellte ich fest, dass ich als Versuchskaninchen herhalten musste und dass noch weitere Versuche geplant sind.

Ich hätte als Zombie enden können, was ich jetzt bin und was aus mir werden soll, weiß ich nicht. Wurde ich wirklich gerettet?


End file.
